Song for ten
[[Archivo:Song for Ten|thumb|300px|right|Versión de Neil Hannon para el disco oficial de la banda sonora de Doctor Who]] "Song for ten" es una canción original compuesta por Murray Gold para The Christmas Invasion, y se reproduce después de que el Décimo Doctor hiciera su primer episodio completo. Interpretada por Tim Phillips, la canción se escucha en la banda sonora cuando el Doctor elige su estilo de vestir por primera vez (después de pasar la mayor parte del episodio en pijama y bata), y más tarde, cuando se une a Rose Tyler y a su familia para tener la cena de Navidad. Esta fue la primera canción original compuesta para la serie nueva, y la primera canción original y compuesta para Doctor Who desde la canción de rap sin título que aparece en la historia de 1988 The Greatest Show in the Galaxy. Desde "Song for ten", canciones originales han ido apareciendo a través de una serie de episodios. Pero a diferencia de las canciones que le siguieron, "Song for ten" fue extra-diegético, lo que significa que no hay indicios de que los personajes lo estén escuchando durante la narración del episodio. Una de las líneas de la canción, "Have a good life, do it for me" ("Ten una buena vida, hazlo por mí"), es una frase del Noveno Doctor que utiliza para despedirse de Rose en El momento de la despedida. Hasta la fecha, se han escuchado cuatro versiones de esta canción. La versión de Phillips, que no se estrenó comercialmente, era una grabación relativamente corta y se escuchó durante la serie. Cuando se tuvo que recopilar por primera vez las bandas sonoras de Doctor Who, Gold optó por Neil Hannon para regrabar la canción, y la amplió para incluir nuevas líneas que hacían referencia a la desaparación de Rose en El día del juicio final. Más o menos en el momento en el que se lanzó el CD, un concierto especial caritativo de música de Doctor Who más tarde en el episodio'' Doctor Who Confidential'' "Music and monsters", contó con una interpretación de la canción (con algunos cambios en la letra y con un final prolongado) cantada por Gary Williams. En Julio de 2008, Phillips interpretó la versión extendida (incluyendo la misma disposición básica de Williams, pero con un tempo más acelerado y con la restauración de algunas letras cambiadas) para el primer concierto de Doctor Who Proms. A pesar de la disfusión en radio de la BBC, este desempeño se omitió de la versión editada del concierto en DVD como un bonus con'' El siguiente Doctor'' en 2009. La canción ha aparecido en la música incidental de la serie como un tema importante para el décimo Doctor en forma orquestal. Las versiones alternativas de la canción aparecieron en Reunión escolar (escenas finales), La caja tonta (escenas finales), Amor y monstruos (todo), Temerla (últimos minutos), El ejército de fantasmas (prólogo y después de la apertura), Journey's End (cuando Rose abraza al Doctor, y cuando Sarah Jane, Martha y Mickey se van) y también brevemente en El fin del tiempo. Letra ''Well I woke up today '' ''And the world seemed a restless place '' ''It could have been that way for me '' ''And I wandered around '' ''And I thought of your face '' ''That Christmas looking back at me '' ''I wish today was just like every other day '' '''Cause today has been the best day '' ''Everything I ever dreamed '' ''And I started to walk '' ''Pretty soon I will run '' ''And I'll come running back to you '' ''Cause I followed my star '' ''And that's what you are '' ''I've had a merry time with you '' ''I wish today was just like every other day... '' '''Cause today has been the best day '' ''Everything I ever dreamed '' ''So have a good life '' ''Do it for me '' ''Make me so proud '' ''Like you want me to be '' ''Where ever you are '' ''I'm thinking of you oceans apart '' ''I want you to know '' ''Well I woke up today and you're on the other side '' ''Our time will never come again '' ''But if you can still dream '' ''Close your eyes it will seem '' ''That you can see me now and then '' ''I wish today was just like every other day... '' '''Cause today has been the best day '' ''Everything I ever dreamed '' ''I wish today was just like every other day... '' '''Cause today has been the best day '' ''Everything I ever dreamed '' Categoría:Música Categoría:Música incidental y temática